Addicted to You
by LiRi
Summary: Kagome's the average highschool nerd, Inu-Yasha's the 'average' highschool model who wants something from Kagome. Hehe. Written as Kagome's diary; eventual InuKag. Of course.
1. Vittoria, Mio Core

Hey, y'all! Ok, this is just a little Kagome's diary thing that I've done for fun, duh. Inu/Kag, eventually...fun, fun....Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum...some facts about Japan aren't exactly top shape, but, um, I liked the details so too bad.  
  
I will update this every three days to a week depending on how long the chapters are or depending on my schedule.  
  
All the chapter titles are named after Italian songs from the eighteenth and seventeenth centuries, just because I sing them. Nirvana rocks and enjoy the story!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
VITTORIA, MIO CORE! (Victorious my heart is)  
  
April 23 2004, the cafeteria, 11:55  
  
I am NOT a geek. I'm just......original. I don't tuck my shirt into my pants, I wear skirts, and, even if I've never talked to a boy before in my life (besides my grandpa, brother, friend, and of course, Hojo......he doesn't really count, though, for obvious reasons), everyone says that I'd be a great girlfriend. If anyone ever decided to ask me out. Which I just know they wouldn't, since I am a total and complete NERD. But I am NOT a geek. Just a nerd. Sure, I'm not quite the Queen of the Nerds (yet), but it's there, that ever present label that I can almost feel plastered on my forehead whenever one of the 'popular' people look my way.  
  
And they aren't really all that popular. Did you know that, by dictionary definition, the word 'popular' means well liked? And no one likes the so-called 'popular' group. Except for themselves. In fact, I think I'll start calling that group the 'mushroom' group, just because they can be all cute and junk on the outside, but beneath that adorable little surface they're really just a poisonous little fungus.  
  
Don't give me that look. I am NOT a geek.  
  
And to prove it, I shall amend that I have a nice little group of friends with whom I am socializing quite nicely with, despite some previous problems......ahem Sango, for one, who, if not extremely......erm......mushroom-y, is quite popular, by dictionary definition, of course. And beautiful. Gads, if only I had those eyes......or those lips......or that nose, or that hair......Ok, I wish I looked more like her, in general. Then I would be thinner, much thinner, and therefore I would, if my observations are correct, attract more guys. Like, oh, I dunno.......Inu-Yasha?  
  
If only HE were my friend......then I would be able to actually socialize with him, get on his good side, and then, once he gets to know my GREAT personality, BAM. We'd be boyfriend and girlfriend. And he wouldn't care about any of those other overly preppy girls he hangs out with, now, either. Nope. He'd only care about me. ;)  
I'm also not very selfish, I swear.  
  
Sidetracked. Again. I tend to do that a lot when I'm thinking about Inu-Yasha. His beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes which, in certain light, almost look golden, and, of course, his great, GREAT body always captivate nearly every one of my thoughts on every day of the week (except Sunday......I have NO idea why). Oh yeah, and his personality. That's important, too. But so is his sexy boooooodyyyyyy!!!  
  
There I go, yet again. I'm sooooooooo pathetic. I wish I could just make a move on him. You know, throw caution to the wind and flirt with him, just like Miroku does. Except, I'd flirt with words, NOT with my hands. Gees, how did I come to get a pervert as a friend? Another point for my evil pathetic side.  
  
Hmmm......I think I just heard my name from the table beside us. Must......spy......  
  
April 24, 2004, at doctor's, 1:30, Saturday  
  
I have to get a shot. A SHOT! I HAAATE SHOTS! Especially the kind of shot that I'm about to get – a blood test shot. You know, the kind where they actually DRAW BLOOD!!! They think I'm anemic. Why would they think I'm anemic? WHY?!?!? Just because I refuse to do almost any sports whatsoever does NOT mean I'm anemic. It means I have ASTHMA. NOT ANEMIA!  
  
Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm going to DIE. No one ever gave me time to prepare myself for Death Row! Mom said we were going to Kid Valley, but then we wound up HERE, with me filed in for a SHOT that will KILL ME! KILL ME! AND I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO REPENT FOR MY SINS!! I'M GOING TO DIE AND GO TO HELL BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID, STUPID SHOT!!!  
  
Why would mom not tell me that I was going to get my blood drawn? It's like she thinks I'm afraid of shots. And I am so not afraid of shots. I'm just afraid of DYING which is what SHOTS CAUSE. At least it's what THESE kinds of shots cause. The doctors here......THEY ARE ALL VAMPIRES WHO'LL DRINK MY BLOOD! I'M ABOUT TO BE EMBALLED AND I'M ONLY SIXTEEN!  
  
They're going to poke that needle thing in me and suck up all my blood and the pain will be unbearable and then I'll pass out and DIE. Then they'll secretly drink my blood at night, laughing EVILLY ALL THE WHILE. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!! THIS IS A CONSPIRACY AGAINST ME!!!  
  
Well I'm not going to let them draw MY blood! Oh no, no, no, no, no! I WILL NOT die. As in WILL NOT, as in run away, never get a shot and DIE. It's a perfect plan. All I have to do is say that I'm going to the bathroom, then make a run for it when no one's loo-  
  
Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. There's the nurse calling my name, all innocent like, the MONSTER. Maybe if I stuff my head in this book and edge away slowly, they won't see me, and I WON'T die. As in WILL NOT, as in run away, never get a shot and DIE!  
  
April 25, 2004, at Kid Valley (the real one), 2:10  
  
I'm alive. And a bit calmer now. Mom says I was hysterical, retreating into my dark, temporarily insane place in the back of my mind. But I had a right to go crazy......that shot wins the friggin gold medal for being the worst friggin shot in the whole friggin world (sorry, when I'm upset, I swear......A LOT).  
  
First the lady came by and took my sweaty hand firmly in hers, literally dragging me to the little metal torture room with all their sadistic equipment that's hidden in the back of the building, where the police won't see it. Then, she STRAPPED me in a chair, swabbing my arm with a creepy, slimy substance. By now I was breathing extremely hard into a bag, which was held to my face by Mom, God bless her soul, with the lady cooing nonsense noises to me as if I were some sort of baby. How dare she humiliate me before killing me? Couldn't she make my passing a LITTLE bit easier?  
  
As she came over to me, slowly, adjusting the equipment on the shot haphazardly like some sort of amateur, her cooing noises slid calmingly into real words, as if she had been talking to me all along in some sort of freaky vampire language. "Hello, Kagome, my name is Akita, nice to meet you. This is my first time-" I screamed. –"but I assure you that I have had plenty of practice before." On what? Dummies? Little bunny rabbits? Kittens? HUMAN BEINGS????  
  
She sprung on me, then, holding down my arm with her own body weight (and she was reeeeeeaaaaally heavy, like three hundred pounds, no joke) before viciously stabbing the needle into my flesh. She pulled it out again, saying through gritted teeth, "Oopsie, your vein is hiding from me!"  
  
How could my vein be hiding from her? Doctors tell me all the time that I'm lucky because I have a VERY good vein that is EXTREMELY easy to puncture with that evil needle of doooooom that 'doesn't hurt one bit.' And I wasn't even struggling anymore, either. I knew for a fact that doing so would make the pain even worse. So HOW THE HELL COULD SHE NOT FIND MY VEIN?!?!?!?!  
  
After THREE tries she finally 'found' the darn thing, which I could see from here. I have pale skin and a big vein. This lady obviously wasn't lying when she said it was her first time. Anyway, she takes the needle out from my skin after about twenty seconds of hell, then spills my blood all over my arm because she 'forgot to close the valve.' I think she's sadistic. I really, really do.  
  
Afterwards, I couldn't stop laughing, and I don't think I'll ever know why the hell this experience was so dang funny to me. Mom says I was hysterical, but that is way too humiliating, considering that my little brother was with me the whole time, and got really totally freaked out by my creepy laughing.  
  
I will never forget this. I'm gonna sue that Akita, one day, I really, really am. 


	2. Caro Mio Ben

Thank you all reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! Really appreciated! And KagomeGurl, you are looking for a one-shot, not a full-length ficcie. Honestly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CARO MIO BEN (Thou, All my bliss)  
  
April 26, 2004, Outside of school, 4:21......no, wait......4:22, Monday  
  
My arm has FINALLY healed from that vicious attack, as I have come to refer to the blood draw as, but now there's this huge, ugly purple bruise there (not to say that I have anything against purple, even though I believe that green is a far better color, but not for a bruise.....that would be just plain freaky). Oh my gosh, even thinking about it makes me sick. I don't think I've got a good stomach for seeing blood. Good thing I don't like back in the feudal ages or something......that would so totally suck.  
  
Oh damn. Mom isn't here yet. Seriously - let out at 3:00 only to be waiting by the curb at 4:22. Scratch that. Let out on a sunny afternoon at 3:00 only to be waiting by the curb, drenched, at 4:22 during a most unnerving flash thunder storm. The only way I'm able to write this is by pulling the book under my shirt, along with me and my fluffy purple pen, looking like some sort of freak without a head sitting on the sidewalk, white top (lucky me) drenched. Hell, no one will see me, anyway in this darkness. Much less hear my screams if a random serial killer stalks up and tries to rape me in the frigging COLD.  
  
Ok. I think I've watched one too many scary movies. I have got to stop watching those horrid tapes. They're evil, mindless, and make me want to pull my head out of my shirt to check if any one's creeping up behind me, which, in this weather, might not be such a bad idea...... Checked the perimeter. I think I'm safe. But who knows - this IS Tokyo, the Mugging City, as my mother calls it.  
  
Speaking of whom, where the hell is she? Oh my gosh, did she get in a car crash? Could our cute little mini have slid off the rode into the wrong lane causing an accident??? COULD MAMA BE DEAD?! That's it. As humiliating as it is, I'm officially going back to the school to call her, and I don't care if people remark about how I should have a car of my own, or maybe even a cell phone. Seriously, something fatal could have happened, here, people!  
  
LATER OUTSIDE SCHOOL DOORS  
  
Oh whoop-dee-doo. Guess what? The doors are locked. I'm cold, wet, scared, and my shirt is see-through on the ONE day I decided to go on strike and not wear a bra. Once again, I am NOT a geek. It's just that I think that a bit of asthma ails me, as I've said before, which my mom calls total pish-posh. After all, she reasons, I AM on the cross-country AND track team, as well as numerous other running sports (which is NOT on my own will, but HERS). What she fails to notice, however, is that I AM the only one ever panting after running for only, like, three minutes AND have trouble breathing when doing any other sport. Even tennis, which is just sad.  
  
Thus did she decide to restrict me from wearing an undershirt of any kind instead of a bra - she refuses to believe that the bra strap makes me feel like I'm wearing a corset for my ribs, which, trust me, is not a good feeling. And it totally sucks that she can rule over every single item I wear, even if it's the undergarments. It's not like anyone's going to see them! So, as you can hopefully see by now, it isn't my fault that the whole world can probably see my ......erm ...... bits, for a lack of a better word.  
  
It's all mom's fault that I'm out here, too. She's like the safest driver on the planet.......so if she isn't dead on the road somewhere, why did she forget me? I feel so unloved. And humiliated. And embarrassed to be locked outside of my own school on a stormy night, freezing to death without a jacket and wearing a frail little wet white shirt, scared for my own life. But mostly I feel unloved. And cold.  
  
It just doesn't make any sense! The school closes at five, NOT 4:40!!! WHY would they lock ALL the doors? Oh my gosh. What if there really IS a stalker? What if a serial killer is out here, murdering innocent passerby, which is why the school locked down so early – to keep him out! OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO DIE!  
  
Or maybe......or maybe Tokyo could be flooding, again, and I'll just be one of those thousands of idiotic people who are in denial that such a horrible natural disaster would ever kill them until it does. That's a LOT better than having a stalker suddenly pop out with a knife and threaten you with all you hold dear before KILLING you! I think. Neither has ever happened to me, before. Thank God.  
  
Must calm down, now. I am not going to go all hysterical, this time. It's not like any one's going to pop out of the bushes with a gun and a license for PAIN. If I can't get in, and my cell phone is at home, as usual, and I can barely see and am about to catch pneumonia if I stay out here any longer, there is only one option. Walk home. And even though I could probably call from the center for disabled children across the street, I don't want to risk being mistaken for a disabled person, again. Ever again.  
  
This diary is bad luck. But, then again, so is my life.  
  
Oi, maybe I should just hitchhike. Really, can't be so bad. BRB.  
  
LIKE, FIVE MINUTES LATER OR SOMETHING  
  
I AM SO HUMILIATED! I am going to go dig a ditch, crawl in it, and die. Then I won't be so wet, AND I'll never have to show my face EVER again. I mean, honestly, of ALL the people. Hitchhiking sucks. REALLY, REALLY sucks.  
  
So here it is, the most embarrassing moment of my life: first there's me, all alone, standing on the sidewalk, thumb sticking out in, apparently, the wrong direction. I'm, like, trying to strain my eyes through the rain to see the cars passing by, or maybe even hear them if only my ears weren't flooding over with water when suddenly a lightning burst fills the road with a sudden shock of light, allowing me to see the empty street ahead of me. And by empty, I mean set-up-a-tent, whip-out-the- barbecue deserted.  
  
So, naturally, I decide to move down a few blocks, holding out my blue numb thumb as I walked. I was seriously considering going back to the disabled facility or whatever to call home (assuming they even have a phone – it's rumored it's totally non-technology) when suddenly, I see a car. And not just a car passing by and suddenly spraying me from head to toe with muddy sewer water, but a car parking by my little place on the sidewalk and suddenly spraying me from head to toe with muddy sewer water in the process. But a car had actually stopped by me, and so I was, like, jumping for joy. Finally! A ride!  
  
But then I started to get scared. I mean, there could be some sort of perverted kidnapper/murderer in there for all I know. And then, like, a second before I was about to turn on my heel and scram, another sort of fear hit me. Because I recognized that car. I don't know how I even saw it through the rain, but I did. I mean, it's a Ferrari. You can't miss those with your eyes closed.  
  
What followed seemed so slow and agonizing I felt as if time had suddenly morphed into a sloth. Which doesn't really make sense, but still – that's how I felt. The window slowly dragged down halfway, revealing the tip of shaggy black hair, highlighted white by another convenient flash of lightning. I think it was about now when I felt my mouth unhinge. The shaded window rolled down even further – I could see his manly eyebrows, golden eyes, full and serious lips, smooth jaw line and chin, long and slender neck...I vaguely realized I was staring at the latter, but didn't think to stop myself. Talk about a change of scenery. Screw that – talk about eye candy!!  
  
He leaned over a bit, poking his nose out the silver window frame. But I didn't notice that. I didn't even notice the cold, or the rain, or even the thunder. My eyes had moved up a bit and gotten caught on his lips. I tried to free them, but didn't over-exert myself. No wonder the guy's a model. He's gorgeous.  
  
"Need a lift?" he asked, lips barely moving. I stared, feeling myself blush. 'Say yes, Kagome, say it! Say it!'  
  
"Uh-um...y-yes...?" I stuttered, gulping a little. Couldn't I be the aloof babe? Couldn't I be the one who didn't care about the popular guy? The cool, icy mystery who's poise every one admires? Couldn't I be anyone but the shivering, stuttering wanna-be groupie? Fate says no; I say damn.  
  
"Get in," he says in that throaty, rusty voice of his, rolling up the window. I blink, startled. No mockery? No laughter? And what a savvy voice. Slowly, cautiously, I hedge my way past the front of the car and to the side, fumbling for the handle. The car was everything I was not: sleek, cool, and sexy. And elusive, that damn handle.  
  
Finally, I get it open and practically fall through in my haste to get out of the rain and close to Inu-Yasha as fast as possible. He's gripping the wheel, staring ahead of him at the flooding road, knuckles a tad bit too white. The only sounds are the rain and window swipes as he turns the key and starts up the engine. After a few Awkward Moments of Silence, I sigh: I hate these blasted Awkward Moments of Silence. They unnerve me to no end.  
  
"E-er, th-th-thank y-you," I state, trying to speak without quaking in nervous fear or from the cold and failing horribly. They both got worse on my next sentence. Why didn't I just shut my mouth? Oh yeah. Fate. "I-i-i- ttt, uuum, w-w-was v-v-v-v-er-ry n-n-n-nice o-o-of y-you," I chattered, teeth clicking together like crazy.  
  
Damndamndamndamndamndamn. I wishwishwishwish I had poise, witty things to say, the works - just for now?  
  
My arms were numb. If my nose fell off I wouldn't be surprised. My toes were, in my mind, nonexistent. At least I wasn't in pain, anymore. Physical pain, at least.  
  
I tried to sit up straight and pretend like I wasn't all that cold – a little weather can't get to the ice-queen of aloofness and sexy-ness – but I'd forgotten that I was only queen of the geeks and nerds and nothing else and that I was very, very cold.  
  
"Would you be quiet?" He asked, sending a dark glare over in my direction. I startled, unsure of what he meant. Then I realized that my chattering teeth were practically echoing off the car walls. But it wasn't my fault. It was his. He was wearing a jacket AND he was in control of the car's heaters. But did he help? No, he just complained.  
  
It was suddenly like I was in the car with my little brother, and he'd asked me something really stupid. Maybe it was the cold, maybe I was PMS- ing, maybe I was in survival mode and didn't really care for appearances, or maybe some one had heard my plea and decided to get evil with it. But whatever it was, it made me say, rather shortly, "N-n-no."  
  
I mean, who the heck says 'no' to Inu-Yasha like he's the village idiot while stuttering like crazy, no less? Especially when he's lending your own lowly self a ride in his high-n-mighty Porsche? No-one! Which is probably why I said it – I'm the queen of geeks and nerds, remember? How much lower can I sink?  
  
A few more minutes of silence that, this time, I didn't mind – I was too in awe of my stupidity and lack of a sassy comeback. And too in awe of the fact that I really didn't care as much as I should have. The cold's freezing my brain, I just know it.  
  
"Why the hell were you hitch-hiking? And why the hell aren't you wearing a bra?" He suddenly burst. My face exploded into a cloud of red. I'd forgotten. Wet, soggy T-shirt, bra hiatus. DAMNIT.  
  
And how dare he say something like that? What a brute! How callous! How un-sexy, how un-Prince-Charming-like! How DARE he?! I couldn't think of anything to say, though, to that last comment, and wound up sputtering like some sort of dying fish. Eventually, he just fixed his eyes on mine, staring. I felt my indignant flush deepen to a blush. How. Embarrassing.  
  
I quickly crossed my arms over my chest and looked away, now purposely pretending I was talking to Souta. Not as incredibly embarrassed anymore (which doesn't really say all that much), I answered simply, still staring at the dark through the window "M-mum d-d-d-didn't-t-t p-pi-ck m-me up-p an- n-nd I d-don't h-h-have a c-car or-or a c-cell-phone," I took a deep breath, deciding it would be better just to talk through my teeth, "just incase the phones are working, and that's none of your business," I answered his last question. "Y-y-you shouldn't even be l-l-looking." The teeth-clenching kinda worked. Depending on how hard I did it.  
  
"That's the most moronic reasoning I've every heard, and I'm a guy – it's my job."  
  
I flushed. Inu-Crude-Yasha. EW. Now I didn't even have to pretend it was my little brother speaking instead of Inu-Yasha. Embarrassed, angry, mortified, and feeling just a little harassed, I shot back, "It is NOT moronic, and even if it is, I bet even you couldn't do any-" his eyes flickered back to mine, again, and I felt my blush deepen (much to my embarrassment), my mind dimly registering that something warm was suddenly blowing against my legs and fighting the numb in my limbs and jaw –"any b- better...and g-get a new job. That one's gross."  
  
He just raised an eyebrow at that, a corner of his mouth lifting in an 'I- don't-give-a-shit' sort of gesture. His mouth was so kissable. So, so kissable.  
  
"And thanks for the heat," I finished, meaning the sudden warmth blowing against my legs. I didn't even have to clench my teeth, any more.  
  
He just nodded, and sat there. I let my back touch the car seat, feeling my shirt plaster against it, feeling my muscles unclench and my muscles finally relax, free of the cold. I didn't realize the car was no longer moving. A few more seconds, then: "We're here."  
  
I shot up, embarrassed again. That seems to happen to me a lot around Inu- Yasha. "Oh. Oh. Right," I said intelligently, fumbling with the door handle. After what seemed like forever, I stumbled out into the night, feeling suddenly deprived of the Ferari's warmth and my temporary dignity at having the last words. I was about to say good-bye when the door slammed shut and that sexy car wheeled backwards and skidded into a U-turn, narrowly missing Ji-chan's old Chevi.  
  
Inu-Yasha's such an ass. But a sexy ass, and a kind of nice one, too – in his own annoying sort of way.  
  
I can't sleep or stop smiling – seriously, it's 1:45 am, and it's all his fault. In a good way. 


	3. Tu Lo Sai

Thank you everyone for your reviews! They make me so...happy!!!!! :D Ooookay, sorry for the delay in updating, but I finally have ten review so I can keep going! WHOOT! I'm HYPER! Let the story BEGIN!!!!!!!!  
  
And SPECIAL thanks to fox143...I'm so sniff flattered! Thank you! And Kawaii Youkai Miko, really – thank you! I'm, well, thank you.'  
  
TU LO SAI (Ask Thy Heart)  
  
April 27, 2004, Math, 8:34, Tuesday  
  
A little note to self: I have thought about it and discovered that last night was just a dream. A terrible, but beautiful dream. I mean, when I walked into homeroom this morning - with my extremely cute outfit that had taken no less than one hour to concoct, I might add – I waved at him, just as I had practiced waving in front of the mirror. Not to small, not to big or preppy. Just a small little swish of the hand, like a 180 degree flex of my wrist. Conservative, shy, classy, and all around sexy in my opinion.  
  
But apparently not his. He just ignored me, raising a single eyebrow delicately before going back to ignoring all the cheerleaders pressing their busts into his face. I. Felt. Squashed. Inu-Yasha = windshield, and Kagome = bug. SQUASH.  
That's why it was just a dream. A terrible, but beautiful dream. Terrible because of the rain. Beautiful because of Inu-Yasha.  
  
I was only half-angry, at him, though, for him completely and totally squashing and humiliating me when I'd tried to be civil. Ok, maybe three fourths angry. But still. I mean, really, he's a super-hot model-boy jock. He's probably just playing the ice-king to cover up that extremely soft interior of his because he's afraid of being hurt again. Or maybe not, I thought, watching him smirk as he kissed a random fangirl on the cheek before shoving her roughly out of the way. Maybe he really is the ice-king. Brr.  
But then why had he been so nice the other day? WHY? I just...don't get it. At all. But hey, what's new?  
  
April 28, 2004, Math again, 7:56, Wednesday  
  
This lesson is SO boring. Mr. Dull is going over the same subject for the third time in a row. I think his memory's failing him, I really, really do. I mean, he'll ask the same questions a zillion times in a row, and once he even gave us the same test twice. Of course no one told him about his mistake......I mean, in the end, all of us got A's on the second test. We all are really smart, just not in math.  
  
Maybe I should give the old man a clue. I mean, he's really funny and all that, but, as geeky as this may seem, I actually want to LEARN. My Gramps doesn't pay twelve thousand a year to have me learn the same lessons over and over again, and all we can do during this fifty minute period is draw, talk, and make paper airplanes that don't even fly. A total rip off of time, money, and paper.  
  
I really do feel sorry for Mr. Dull, though, truly. It would be nice if I could write the principle an anonymous note suggesting letting the guy retire. He deserves it, after all the years he's put into this school.  
  
Ooooh......If staring at Inu-Yasha was a sport, I'd win the gold. Every time I just finish a sentence I'll look up to stare at him for, like, five minutes before continuing my writing. I mean, Inu-Yasha is so hot, and yet, somehow, cute. I mean, I never noticed it before, but he really does seem nice to those closest to him. Maybe that's why he's so popular. Or maybe it's just because he's hot. And has a killer car. Or maybe he's just faking it.  
  
I mean, he IS the Ice King, after all. Who drove me home last night and talked to me somewhat civilly.... But that was a dream, remember, a DREAM! I will NOT get all melty whenever I see him. Guys HATE that. Says Souta. And besides, maybe I'm just getting worked up over nothing. I mean, if I'd seen a classmate standing drenched on the sidewalk, I would have pulled over, too. Inu-Yasha's not a sadist, but he isn't exactly nice, either.  
  
Yeah. That's it. That makes sense, FINALLY.  
  
OH MY GOSH. He just looked at me. Ok, I'm gonna smile back. Here I go. Yup. On the count of three......THREE!  
  
......  
  
How embarrassing. He wasn't looking at me, he was staring at some cheerleader behind me. When I smiled at him, he just got this really puzzled and slightly – as much as I am ashamed to admit it – disgusted look on his face, before moving his gaze over to the blonde directly behind me, who was sending him air kisses. Ew. How gross of her to do that to MY man.  
  
Well, I guess that's what I get for liking the class stud.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Miroku whispered beside me. I'd been doodling hearts at the top of the page absentmindedly when he continued, "I need advice."  
  
Two words : oh no. Whenever Miroku needs advice, it's usually on how to seduce a woman, as in Sango. It's always Sango, and it always feels just plain wrong to give advice on how to seduce my own friend. "Kag! Please! This is serious!" Isn't it always? "Can't you write later?" No.  
  
OK, yes. He knows far too well how I simply cannot resist the puppy-dog face. And he does it so. damn. well!  
  
sigh Ja ne! I'll write later today, if anything interesting happens. And hopefully, this time, it won't be getting stuck out in the rain after school without a bra or a jacket. Although, really, that wasn't so bad. Even though Inu-Yasha must have seen a little more than he'd wanted to. But TOO BAD.  
  
April 28, 2004, cafeteria, 11:55, Wednesday  
  
That's weird. I keep hearing my name at the other table. The cool- guy-table. The one table in this whole cafeteria that Inu-Yasha ever sits at, much to the annoyance of those preppy sluts who whimper and slobber all over him 24/7. The legendary table that hosts THE select four – Inu-Yasha, of course, Kouga and Naruko (his friendly enemies......don't ask), and the oh- so-cute Shippo. So why on EARTH would they be talking about ME?  
  
I bet they're gossiping. Not, like, girly, giggly gossiping, but gossiping all the same. At any moment they'll be looking over at me and laughing, imitating the way I puff up my cheeks when I'm thinking hard, or the way I unattractively suck on my lower lip until I look like a beaver when I'm nervous.  
  
Why, oh why must I constantly crush on the guy who makes fun of me most? I should just give in and date Hojo, who's been asking me for two days, now. I wonder how long he's liked me...... I know I never really thought of him in that way before (I'd seriously thought he was gay), but I'm sure I could learn to like him...... I mean, he's nice, somewhat well-known, and, even if his hair is constantly greased back, it's a nice color......I think. It's just so shiny that I feel like I'm looking into a mirror whenever I see him. But hey, then when I'm dating him I can always check to see if my hair's messed up or something......Oh, never mind. He's nice, and that's it. And funny, but I don't think he means to be......  
  
I'm a drama queen living in a tragic world.  
  
Oh great, now Inu-Yasha just looked at me. Correction, at the random girl sitting behind me. And this time I am SO not smiling back. But, looking across the table I can only see Miroku. Why would Inu......  
  
Oh no. NOT a good sign. Is my beautiful Inu-Yasha GAY?!?! AACK! THE HORROR! Then I wouldn't have ANY chance at EVER dating him!!  
  
Well, it's not like I already do or anything but whatever.  
  
Now the cool stud table is laughing and all like they really are talking about me. I might look suspicious, but if I glance back, again......Yup. They are DEFINITELY talking about me, but for once, I think I may like the way their conversation is going.  
  
Not that I can hear them or anything, this cafeteria is so echoic that a bat would get lost here, but they're making huge, out of proportion gestures like bad actors. These gestures? The puffing of the cheeks, meaning me, and then random kissing noises as they are jostling a very sour looking Inu-Yasha. Are they talking about him and I dating!?!?!  
  
If only it were possible. Too bad they're teasing him, using ME as bait - probably trying to match him up with the worst possible girl they can think of just to annoy and disgust him.  
  
OK. Now I feel bad. I feel even worse than when the lady tried to kill me and feed my blood to the vampires.  
  
Well. Since my crush betrayed me, I guess I shall now be forced to betray him, too, even though he doesn't really truly like me in the first place, but that's beside the point.  
  
His punishment? I shall stop liking him, which I can and will do. All I have to do is think of all the bad things he's ever done to me and others, and ignore all the good things about him. In fact, I think I'll make a list, even though I strongly dislike making lists. But whenever I start to obsess over him again, I can just flip to this page and read over every single one of his bad qualities and start to hate him like I should.  
  
Why Inu-Yasha is Unworthy My Love  
By Kagome Higurashi  
  
1) He hates cats 2) He gossips about me 3) He is exclusive 4) He is cruel to his older brother (who's a sexy supermodel, by the way!!) 5) He plays pranks on the teachers 6) He thinks that he is above school (even though it is, he like aces almost every subject, the geek) 7) He is a geek 8) He is loved by everyone for no apparent and legitimate reason 9) He told a nice girl (Kikyo) that he hated her in front of the whole class 10) He tried to beat up Naruko (who deserved it, he'd brought a pocket knife to school.......ooooo, freakyyyyyyy) the very next day  
  
And even though most of these things are just rumors, all rumors have some sort of basis of truth that simply can't be ignored.  
  
April 28, 2004, in mom's car, 3:15, Wednesday  
  
OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You will not BELIEVE what just happened today. Inu-Yasha ASKED ME OUT! I had just put away this diary, totally and completely hating him with every fiber of my being (NOT) when he suddenly gets up from his awesomely cool stud table and walks over to stand beside me. It didn't matter at that moment that his expression was of pure and total annoyance, or that he kept shooting disgusted glances back at his friends, only that he was standing over me. Everyone at the table suddenly got extremely silent, except for Sango and Miroku, who live in their own little world. Together, they're probably as loud as half the student body put together, and then some.  
  
Anyway, he just stands there as I'm pulling out my sandwich for a second, looking all uncomfortable and out of place until I look up at him, a stupid blush all over my face. All I kept thinking was, 'He's so hot, he's so hot, he's so hot, and he's standing at MY table!!!' We just posed like that for oh, I don't know, an ETERNITY, until he finally decided to break the ice and casually sit on the edge of the table, trying unsuccessfully to make himself feel at home. I thought he looked a little more constipated than at home, but he was still hot. VERY hot.  
  
I smiled, trying to act natural, not focusing my complete and total attention on him, and yet listening politely. Only on the outside, of course. Inwardly I was jumping up and down, nervous little butterflies crowding my stomach and jamming up my throat.  
  
"So......" He said, nodding his head for no apparent reason. I just smiled up at him like an idiot, gazing into his golden brown eyes, forgetting completely about the list I'd just made. Flew right over of my head, it did, just like I wished the butterflies would. "So......You know, I was just wondering if you'd like to, I dunno, catch some sort of movie with me or something......."  
  
Maybe this wasn't the most romantic invitation for a first date, but I was just dying to jump up and scream YES, even if that would definitely buy me a one-way ticket to GeeksVille. Oh, but I didn't need to worry about that. Oh no, what I did was much, much worse.  
  
I rejected him. I SAID NO!  
And not politely, either. Nope. Not at all. I didn't say something like, "that's so kind Inu-Yasha, but I don't think it would work," or even something witty like.......like....... Ok, so I can't think of anything witty at the moment, but what matters is not what I didn't do, but what I did do – jump up and yell "NO," at the top of my lungs like some sort of agitated freak. I swear, the whole cafeteria went silent. Or maybe I was just deafened by my own stupid scream. Even Miroku and Sango shut up for once to stare at me.  
  
I couldn't believe it! I'd just randomly said – well, screamed, actually - 'no' to the most popular guy in school who I've been crushing on ever since we first 'met,' and, here's the weird part, I meant it. There'd been no mistake, I'd said 'no,' and I'd meant 'no.'  
  
HOW DARE I DISS MY MAN?!?! Once again, I am not a geek. Well, actually, I am now, since I just rejected INU-YASHA, OF ALL PEOPLE. I am officially, without a doubt, the Queen of the Geeks AND the Nerds. HOW will I EVER show my face at school, again?  
  
But thinking back on it, why would I say yes? I don't even know him, he makes fun of me, and this was obviously some kind of joke or dare, so why agree to play the fool and date the joker? Hey, now THAT sounded cool. But seriously, I want absolutely NO problems on my first date with a guy...... not that I've ever dated any girls much less plan to, but you know what I mean......I hope.  
  
Anyway, we're all just sitting there drowning in an awkward silence caused by my completely rude and abrupt 'NO,' (this event will probably wind up on my gravestone, I swear – it'll read, "Kagome Higurashi, the Girl Who Said No"), when I start blushing again. I couldn't work my mouth. I just stood there, staring at him, at a complete and total loss for words.  
  
I don't know how it happened, but somehow I survived. No one outright laughed or pointed as I had suspected, but there were a few snickers. Inu- Yasha, who I could barely see by now through a haze of embarrassed and muddled feelings, flushed an angry red. And this guy, he is SO not hot when he's angry. He's just scary.  
  
And when I get scared, I get mad, and when I get mad, people get hurt.  
  
Not by me, of course, but by some mysterious twist of fate that always seems to cause the person who bares the brunt of my rage to fall, hit their head, or spill coffee down their pants. Call me superstitious, but once, when I was only, like, twelve, I got sooooooo pissed at my brother for lying to me that I wished he'd just fall down the steps or something (I admit it, I'm kind of evil sometimes), and guess what? He did. And he didn't stop until the very bottom, where he got hit by the door as my father walked through .  
Of course I was blamed. Souta told my parents this horridly gruesome tale of how he'd seen me coming for him, but he didn't think that I would actually do anything to him, despite my black mail and threats (what black mail and threats, I ask you, GIVE ME PROOF!!!) and about how my sickening smile nearly froze him in fear and so on, so on, blah, blah, blah, blah, and then I pushed him down the stairway, wicked laughter following him down as he fell to his doom.  
  
Mom knew it was total shit and just laughed, but dad grounded me for a month just for in case. A MONTH. FOR PRECAUTION PURPOSES. HOW DARE HE!?!?! Well, after my punishment was determined, he fell flat on his face, accidentally bringing Souta down with him. HA! TAKE THAT, SUCKERS!  
  
Oh geez, I was talking about my complete humiliation that took place, today. How could I get so sidetracked? So anyway, as Inu-Yasha just makes some sort of short, throaty grunt in surprise AND humiliation AND anger (who can blame, though - a geeky nerd had just turned him down in front of the whole school - I mean, even I would be humiliated), looking all angry, when I decided to test my luck. I wished hard that he would just, like stub his toe......  
  
But he didn't. I think. As I said, I wasn't really feeling right or paying attention to what I should have been paying attention to. Maybe I really wasn't that mad, or maybe my psychic powers are no more magical than a light bulb.  
  
I just hope I won't regret what I did – say no to him, that is. 


	4. O del mio dolce ardor

Heeeeeeeeeeeey y'all!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, this chappie MAY seem a little random...but it's not. Nothing is. It aaaaaaaalllllllll ties in laaaaaaater. I hope. I haven't really written 'later,' yet, so whatever. Aaaaaaanywho, enjoy!  
  
Oh yes, and a big thanks to: hawwy's heir, Inu-babe-24/7, Sanci, crazy4dogboi, LiLfloWerGrl, and Kawaii Yokai Miko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D I feel so happy! :D  
  
April 29, 2004, play practice, 5:00, Thursday  
  
Wow. I am SO popular now! EVERYONE wants to talk to me, EVERYONE wants to know why I rejected THE Inu-Yasha!!! Actually, come to think of it, they're probably just minorly intrigued as to why a geek would be so dumb and cheeky that she'd actually reject such a popular stud. But still, EVERYONE - even the MUSHROOM GROUP - wants to talk to ME. I feel almost...... almost popular! By dictionary definition! HAHA!  
  
WHOOT! I'm so happy. On one of those girl power surges, you know (backed up with a few Pixie Stix I sneaked into science). Seriously, who would want to get high when there's a nice, big pack of Pixie Stix just waiting for sneaky students to break into in the teacher's lounge? I mean, it's there, it's rare, and we ALL love being on sugar high!  
  
Damn. Now I'm sad. I just remembered about Kikyi or whatever. Kikyo. Doesn't really matter what her name was, now, I guess. Can't ever talk about anything with the word 'high' in it after her. She ruined the legacy of sugar high AND girl power. How dare she?!  
  
I think my pixie stix are wearing off, I really do. That was fast.  
  
LATER AT PLAY:  
  
Inu-Yasha sings SO well!!! I mean, he's got this huge solo and everything! Actually, he has a LOT of huge solos, so I can listen to him and pretend he's singing to me, no matter how corny and pathetic that is. We're doing the play of Fiddler on the Roof (the saddest musical in the whole WORLD), and Inu-Yasha has the MAJOR part of Tevye or however you spell it, and that makes him THE main character.  
  
I wish I played his wife and we had some sort of kissing scene but nooooooooo. I'm just a random village mother with no lines. I'm the chorus – I'm always the chorus. But I make do. You know, sitting as close as I can to him off stage, making sure his butt's in plain view on stage......hehe. In some ways, I am like Miroku, truly. But it isn't some sort of major crime to try and sneak peeks at your crush's GORGEOUS butt, is it?  
  
I feel inspired, now that my Pixie Stix rampage is on, again, and if I wasn't just called on to sing 'Sunrise, Sunset' I'd make up another list – this one containing the statistics of the Top Ten Most Gorgeous Male Butts, and the Top Five would all be dedicated to Inu-Yasha! He inspires me to write lists, which I used to hate!!! It's love I tell you, LOVE.  
  
Can't wait for the next class beach party......oooooooh yeah. LOVE him in his sexy surfer swimsuit.  
  
April 30, 2004, Downstairs in the blessed COLD, 7:21, Friday  
  
I should be exercising right now. I'm so FAT. I haven't exercised for THREE days and I'm about the size of a WHALE. I SHOULD be doing 145 sit-ups per day and then a few arm lifters to ATTEMPT to get the FAT off my BLUBBERY arms, but noooooooo. Here I am, writing in my DIARY! Well no more, I am SO tired of being the biggest, nerdish, geekiest girl in class! I'M GETTING THIN FOR ONCE IN MY SORRY, SORRY LIFE!  
  
Oh my gosh, I'm crazy. I'm only sixteen and I'm trying to look like Janet Jackson!!  
  
I hereby vow to not write in this diary until AFTER my PMS.  
  
But geez, I really DID gain weight......TEN WHOLE POUNDS SINCE LAST YEAR! THE SKY IS FALLING AND SO IS MY BLUBBERY CHIN!  
  
May 3, 2004, Math, 9:00, Monday  
  
Mr. Dull's repeating lesson 12, again, so I have time to write. Twenty-five minutes, to be exact. I've decided to go back on my vow of not writing until PMS is over for a very good, yet sad reason.  
  
The reason? Another dude's dad is dead. The guy just, suddenly died last night for unexplained reasons, says my homeroom teacher (she was crying when she said this, and when a teacher suddenly starts sobbing in front of the class things get VERY, VERY awkward). The first death was actually Hojo's father, and when that happened I couldn't stop crying, and, uh, neither could he, obviously. Now this kid's dad decided to snuff it during my PMS. Things are not pretty in my ugly little mind, and mysterious little 'specks of dust' keep landing in my eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha, however, had no such problem. It's not like he was all evil and didn't care, but he didn't seem to be, I dunno, expressing the right kind of emotions on his face. He wasn't laughing like a few kids were (buuuuuuuuurn), or crying like some others (it's so sweet when guys cry!!!), but he was ....... shielding his face with an expression that looked unnervingly like guilt. Maybe I'm just a suspicious little girl without a clue, but I really don't think that's a good sign. I mean, who looks guilty when some one dies? WHO EXCEPT FOR THE PEOPLE WHO KILLED THEM LOOKS GUILTY WHEN SOME ONE DIES?!?!?!?!?!?! And it doesn't matter that this guy had a heart attack!! That could just be some sort of cover up......  
  
This is why I SHOULD NOT write during periods, but you have to admit. That was kind of weird. Maybe I should make like Nancy Drew and investigate more than Inu-Yasha's butt.  
  
Oh yeah, that reminds me:  
  
TOP TEN MOST GORGEOUS MALE BUTTS  
  
1)Inu-Yasha  
  
2) Inu-Yasha  
  
3) Inu-Yasha  
  
4) Inu-Yasha  
  
5) Inu-Yasha  
  
6) Kouga  
  
7) Sesshomaru  
  
8) Super Man from Smallville (BEST show in the WORLD)  
  
9) Leonardo de'Caprio (I'm so ashamed)  
  
10) ......Miroku.......(may this diary burn before he reads this list, if he's every so rude as to read my DIARY......GOT THAT, MIROKU?!?!?!)  
  
Ok, I missed this part of the lesson (when you gotta go, you gotta  
go), so ja ne! See ya later, homie!  
  
Tehe. I'm such a nerd. And a geek, ever since I turned down Inu-Yasha, but TOO BAD. That also makes me sort of popular. Sort of, but close enough. 


	5. InuYasha Che Mi Ami

Sorry this took so long to write!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorrysorrysorrysorry!!!! And then when I was going to update, died....sweatdrop

A big thanks to everybody. Especially: Whisper on the Wind (by the way, cool name), sabrina39 (haha), Sanci (it kind of was...), Inu-babe-24/7 (:D), hatedlove2000 (yes, I meant the band), Essalence (sorry it took so long...--), Just another anime author (more romance is on the way...muahahahaha...and thank you!!), and Imigo (thank you so much!!!! I'm so happy, now!!! ...and sorry about your computer....)! Lovies you all!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha Che Mi Ami (Inu-Yasha that I love)

May 4, 2004, cafeteria, 12:01, Tuesday (I have officially given up on the 'No Writing During PMS' idea......I'll just try not to complain too much about my horrible and disgusting fat)

So far so good. Inu-Yasha hasn't done anything suspicious so far. I'm going to include a list of things that he's done today under my surveillance.......if he actually does anything interesting.

And just for the record, I am so not stalking him, I'm just......watching him wherever he goes (except for in the boy's bathroom, I'm not that bad). And it's not that hard, either, considering that we have ALL our classes together, hehe. It's fate I tell you. FATE.

Why do I like him, anyway??? He's apparently not that amiable - I mean, if my observations are correct – and they always are – he just says 'feh' and 'keh' and 'wench' and 'jock' to anyone who dares to talk to the great and powerful Inu-Yasha. WHY do I like him?? WHY does ANYONE like such a super-ego freak with YELLOW eyes?!?!

Oh yeah. 'Cause he's the hottest guy in school.

Riiiiiiiiight......almost forgot about that part.

.......

NOT!

It's common knowledge that he even models for this one magazine of his brother's......Bling Thing or whatever. I've been saving up my money to buy a collection of them and start a collage of Inu-Yashas to put on my mirror. Ok, fine...... so technically I'm kind of a stalker. Kind of being the key words, there. It's not like I take pictures of his bedroom or anything, or have a picture of him in his boxers (even though I wish I did).

I think I'll leave it at that thought. I'm becoming more and more like Miroku, I swear: Picturing Inu-Yasha......in his boxers......under some mistletoe......with.......me....... oooooooooooh I like these thoughts.

May 4 2004, on porch swing, 9:47, Tuesday

Nothing happened today except they lost my blood sample and I have to go in for another shot. I'm starting to feel funny now in anticipation like my nerves are on edge, probably because I'm getting hysteric, again, during my period in the middle of a bout of bad weather. Speaking of which I'd better go inside – I don't want to be hit with another flash storm. It's odd, this weather. Maybe it has something to do with my physic light bulb powers.

Ooooooh......I'm so MAD!!!! THAT AKITA WOMAN PUT ME THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN, AND THEN SHE MYSTERIOUSLY LOST MY BLOOD!!!!!!!!!! SHE DRANK IT! NOw I HAVE PROOF!

May 5, 2004, Wednesday, Homeroom, 7:15, Wednesday

Another guy died an unexplainable death, I'm fat, I feel depressed, the sun isn't out, yet, and nothing is happening between Inu-Yasha and me or with any one else - it's like he's been hiding for some reason. I think I'm going to go bump into him in the hall and say hi or something, since he seems pretty glum ever since the announcement of the father's death. And guilty. He seems glum and guilty. Besides, maybe it'll make me feel better. Or me......hehehe.

LATER THAT DAY IN THE CAFETERIA

It took me three tries, but I was finally able to say 'hi' to him when we passed each other in the hall. Considering that it's so damn noisy, there, I thought that he hadn't heard me. Kouga, on the other hand, who had been standing right next to him at the time said 'hi' right back to me, a big smile on his face. Hehe. He'd pulled a Kagome. But Inu-Yasha just slunk away, hiding his face and 'feh'ing as he went. He's so hot. I'm scared that he's getting depressed – statistics show that it's a common thing to have happen when the weather's foul. And lately, random storms and 'ominous' clouds, as Miroku calls them, have been gathering around ever since after my shot.

Well, I was angry when mom tricked me into going, but not that angry.

Miroku, being a Buddhist Monk Wanna-Be (he says it attracts the chicks) stated loudly that he thought the cause of such foul weather had to do with demons. I was like, 'Whatever. Get a life,' as almost everyone around us laughed at him. He shook his head at me and muttered something about PMS turning ALL girls into demons. More laughter, this time at me. I thunked him solidly on the head for that one, even though he was right. I think I'll stay away from my friends during my anger bouts during this week.

Hey, I just noticed that I hadn't cared when Kouga waved at me. Or when random people laughed with me. And at me. Never mind that part, I think I'll just focus in on that Kouga thing. I mean, he's like the second most popular guy in school, and he had waved at me, Kagome Higurashi - the biggest, nerdiest, geekiest girl in school! He seems a little, I dunno, nicer than Inu-Yasha. Boo on him.

Geez? Why do I feel so sour? Maybe it's because Inu-Yasha feels bad, 'cause whenever I get near him I start to feel foreboding and on my guard. But who can blame me, he's not exactly the most social guy I've ever seen. I mean, for all I know, he could the demon that's calling all the clouds, considering his evil, evil mood.

May 6, 2004, movie theatre with Yumi and Sango (and Miroku, although no one really invited him), 6:13, Thursday, waiting for the damn movie to actually START

Yumi and Sango are deep in an argument about democratics verses republicans, Yumi being the democrat and Sango being the republican. I hate talking about politics with friends – it always winds up in some sort of argument or another, so I'm taking this time to write, even though I really feel like taking this time to talk about Inu-Yasha. But hey, what's new?

I must say that I am very disturbed. I mean Inu-Yasha and Miroku? A couple? Both Yumi and Sango apparently think that, in the event that Miroku should suddenly turn gay, he should try out his luck with Inu-Yasha. They reason that their slightly aloof, yet rather devoted and determined personalities make them the 'perfect' couple. "Plus," says Yumi, "Inu-Yasha has white high-lights in his hair, while Miroku has black."

And I have blue highlights. Yay. Big whoop.

"Opposites attract," Sango clued me in.

One day, blue and white will be opposites, I tell you, and when that day comes Inu-Yasha and I will be attracted to each other like magnets. THEN they'll see who Inu-Yasha goes with. Miroku can have Sango for all I care.

And Miroku, I know you're reading this, so please go away and grope Sango or something.

Uh-oh......I hope he didn't take that seriously – ok, I was right......he did. Poor, traumatized Sango. Well, at least they're not talking about politics anymore. I'm going to see if I can squeeze out some info on Inu-Yasha's evil, sour mood from Sango or someone. Seriously, he's a great person to talk about.


	6. Al Di La

NOOOOOOO! This is the last chapter I have written! Will I continue it? I hope so! But school is starting, so don't expect much for a while...-- sorry....

Sorry it took so long to update, I got distracted (hehe)....ok, on with the ficcie!

And thanks to all my reviewers!!! :D You're the reason I write this!!!!! ...and I hope this is a little more action for y'all, I've been taking it slow...UNTIL NOW, or the next chapter...hehehehe...but anywho, everything's ready to get ready for the climax!!! :D

Al Di La (Beyond)

May 7, 2004, Social Studies (Feudal era – YAY! My favorite subject!!), 1:18, Friday

Inu-Yasha sits, like, right next to me. RIGHT NEXT TO ME!!! We just switched seats and now we're actually sitting together!!! And I'm like, the coolest person at this table full of the gods and goddesses of Geek World, so he has to talk to me, has to. Soon, I know he will, soon.

But so far......not so good. He's really silent, edging as far away from me as he can as if I have some sort of disease, then, well, staring at me. Like I'm someone he's known for a really long time, but can't recall. I bet it's 'cause I look like Kikyo. Everyone says I do, even when I scream and shout at them that I HATE being compared to that......that slut. But still they say that we must be, like, long lost twins or something, given that the teachers used to not be able to tell us apart. Then the Slut dropped out of school as she got more and more addicted on drugs, and she even broke up with Inu-Yasha! Before crawling back to him (literally), begging to be taken back, that is.

After that incident no one, as in not a single person has ever dared to call me Kikyo. No one even says her name. Ever. From popular to non-existent, Kikyo's as good as dead.

But hey, I'm an optimist, and when she oh-so-tragically left, a tiny – TINY - part of my mind screamed, 'YAY! Inu-Yasha's ALL MINE! MINE, I TELL YOU, MINE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' But no matter how tiny this little voice was, it was still there, this absurd feeling of victory over that SLUT.

Oh yeah, that reminds me. I'm a hypocrite, too. A nerdy, geeky, hypocritical, fangirl of Inu-Yasha's. Why am I a hypocrite? Because I cry every time some one calls me a slut, and I never allow anyone to make fun of my short skirt. They're my legs, and I'll bare as much of them as I want, thank you very much. But still, that evil s-word hurts.

Only when it's used on me, of course.

Oh geez, there he goes again, staring at me like I'm some sort of freak. I'm swear I'm gonna just stare right back at him until he backs down.

LATER DURING SOCIAL STUDIES (I really should be taking notes, now)

Well, I stared straight back at Inu-Yasha, but he just kept on looking at me like I was some sort of pretty flame with no brain (even though flames technically don't really have any brains, but I think you get what I mean) and he was the hapless moth (muahahahaha).

It was really unnerving. I'd thought that he was the kind of guy who was all cool and aloof and shit, but lately, he's been acting weirder and weirder.

May 11, 2004, Social Studies (wheeeee...), 2:30, Monday

The weather gets worse, my little depression bouts are getting more and more frequent (even though my period ended yesterday, and I'm usually REALLY happy after my PMS FINNALLY leaves me, but oh no, no, no, not today!!), Miroku's getting agitated and twitchy (but maybe that's just because Sango hit him so hard at the movies, even though that wouldn't quite explain why he's suddenly started bringing a funky staff to school that jingles wherever he goes – it's kinda funny), and Inu-Yasha just won't stop staring at me!!! That's right. It wasn't just a one-day phase...oooooooooh no.

Maybe this is all somehow all connected. Oh yeah, and my 'physic powers' aren't working, anymore, damnit. Instead, whenever I get angry at someone or something, I start to feel dizzy and my stomach hurts. Unfortunately I can't tell anyone about this, considering that I'll be marked as completely and totally crazy, but oh well. I'll just plow through and ignore it. I've only gotten angry twice in the past week, so I think I'll survive the pain. I swear I'll be a tree hugger when the month is out. I mean, it's seriously like being punished every time I get mad!

Oh yeah, speaking of that particular number, (two, just for incase I rambled a bit in that last paragraph!) there were two more unexplained deaths this week. That makes four people who have died (these last two were females – mothers, actually), in these past two or so weeks. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!

And I'm not the only one getting scared - superstitious classmates and their families are starting to flee from this school, thinking that it's cursed or something. My mother says it's total pish-posh, and I guess I agree......but still, I feel stranger and stranger every time the teacher tells us about these deaths, and as every one else learns to cope and move on, getting stronger with each death...... I just get worse and worse, crying harder and harder every single time I learn the tragic news.

Lucky me, I'm a cry-baby. Well, at least I'm not the only one suffering. Inu-Yasha's slowly earning the title of Drama King.

.......

Screw highlights, I am so totally meant to be his Drama Queen.

I mean, seriously, we are, like, the only ones who are suffering so much. Not even Miroku, the one and only Mister Sentimental, is crying in the bathroom like Inu-Yasha and I are. HA!

Well, actually, Inu-Yasha doesn't cry, he just kinda, like, sulks around and ignores everyone and everything, and cringes whenever some one yells, the poor guy. He's so cute. And hot. And perfect. I mean, seriously, apparently there's more to him than just a gorgeous butt (gasp) – surprise of all surprises. Not that I ever doubted it or something......hehe.

Call it a mood swing, but every time Inu-Yasha gets up to grab a tissue or something, I suddenly start feeling a little better and a LOT more hyper. And – oh damn, he's coming back. I will not let him ruin my happy mood, whether if it's his fault or not!

....

What's our purpose in life, we're all just going to die in the end......?

No, I'm kidding, it's not that bad. But it's still pretty bad.

Oh my gosh, he's staring at me again. What the hell's on his mind? I used to DREAM about Inu-Yasha staring at me......but not like this!! He's supposed to be admiring my beauty......but not staring at me as if I'm a zombie clown!

Wait a minute, what? Ok, I was just, like, writing that last sentence dealie when he suddenly, like, muttered something under his breath. I was all like, "What? Did you say something?" I looked over at him, and he leaned over really close. REALLY close. I mean, nose to nose close, breath mingling close, KISSING CLOSE!!

And I swear, I liked it. I wanted to just stay like that forever, lips nearly touching, his golden orbs looking deep into my soul like in those corny romantic novels, and his hair falling over his forehead recklessly and brushing my – MY - forehead. It was beautiful. Purely, wonderfully beautiful.

Jeez, I'm weird. I don't wanna date him, but I wanna kiss him like some sort of starved person in the desert wishing with all her might for a simple glass of water. I mean, it's not like I'm wishing for world peace or anything! A little earthquake that could somehow send me crashing straight into Inu-Yasha, or maybe a little 'accidental' slip of my balance......

"You have it, don't you?"

What? Oh yeah, we'd gotten this close for a reason. Well, not really. He could have said that from a far and I could've still heard him, but oh well.

"Eh?" was my witty reply. "Have what?"

"The Shikon Shard. I can feel it, you have it, don't you?"

Um, no, thank you very much. I had no – and still have no - idea what the heck this 'shikon shard' dealie is, but whatever it is, I don't have it. It's probably some sort of CD. Inu-Yasha must be REALLY random to suddenly say that in the middle of class. I mean, seriously, I could be taking notes, here! Could be, as in not, but should be.

"Nooooooooo......sorry, I don't." Shut up now, please.

Any way, when I revealed this disappointing news to him, he just, like, glared at me. Sooooooooooooooooooooo not fair. I finally get to sit next to THE hottest guy in HIGHSCHOOL and he just sits there and glares at me for answering his stupid questions. I really don't think this relationship is getting off to a good start.

And the more I get to, erm, 'know' him, I think......the less I like him. It's terrible, I know, but seriously, how can I stay crushing on a guy who spontaneously asks completely out of the blue questions to someone he barely knows? HOW? How can any other girl like him? HOW? Because he's hot? Not THAT hot! I mean, seriously, Inu-Yasha Braces Glasses = DOOM. Ok, so maybe he is model sexy, and maybe he wouldn't look terribly bad even if he suddenly decided to shave his head or get a Mohawk or something (which would totally suck, considering his hair is his number one trademark), but still. You'd think he'd just be some sort of super-hot nerd.

I'm suddenly inspired to make a list......again.

Five Reasons Why Inu-Yasha is so Popular Even Though He is a Nerd.

By: Kagome Higurashi

He's hot

His brother owns AND models for Bling Thing (apparently 'THE hottest magazine of the year,' raves TIME, and to think, I just learned about it three days ago......)

He's hot

He models for said magazine

He's hot

Oh yeah, and did I mention, he's hot? I think all the Mushrooms just like to hang around a model, y'know, to be cool, or perhaps to even be able to one day model for Bling Thing with him or even with his brother, honor of all honors. Now THAT is VERY plausible.

And cool. Very cool. I'd like to model a few times. Then I'd be popular, or at least a Mini Mushroom. But hey, who doesn't dream of modeling every once in a while?

It's not like I'm ugly, either. I mean, I've got the whole deal – symmetrical face, long hair, fine chin, small bones, etc. And even if I'm not positively STUNNING, it's no great pain to look at my face, at least. I mean, no one, like cringes like they do with that poor eighth grader who eats cake for lunch, so.......

Feh, who am I kidding?

Emperors ruled Japan from the city that is now called Kyoto

Over time wealthy families created large private estates in the country and gained more power

1000-1200, emperor looses power

Daimyo, or estate owners, became more independent and hired bands of samurai to protect them and peasants who farmed their land from rival daimyo

Fascinating, really.......

Ooooooooooh, I just remembered! Sango's birthday party's this weekend! I'm so EXCITED! And scared for the play, which is on Friday....Fiddler on the Roof is selling more tickets than EVER, and I'M actually IN IT! I feel special...even if all I do is sing 'Tradition!' a whole bunch of times. But STILL! Without the little people like me, there would be no big parts! The main characters should be grateful...and Inu-Yasha should date me, too, now that I'm talking nonsense. Although, he should date me and be normal, as in not weird or Shinkon or Shikon or whatever obsessed!

May 16, 2004, Play, 8:34, Friday

Oh my gosh, I am SO nervous. I'm going to vomit, I swear. I mean, it's not like have any lines or anything, but we could mess up. WE COULD MESS UP IN FRONT OF 500 PEOPLE! And I know that doesn't sound like a lot, considering that this is one of the more popular, well-known plays, but for our little gym at this 'tiny' high school, that's a whole lot of people. We've sold more tickets for 'Fiddler on the Roof' than we've ever sold for any other play. And it's freaking me out. A LOT.

Inu-Yasha looks like he's dying. And it is so. damn. cute. I mean, seriously, the hottest and most arrogant guy in school (usually) has STAGE FRIGHT! Who would've guessed? I probably look like I'm dead, but hey? What does it matter? SO DOES HE!!!

Oh shit, there's our cue for 'Traditions.' G2G, see ya later, ja ne, adios-


End file.
